Happy GOT7 Family
by hsangrim16
Summary: Keluarga GOT7 yang absurb beudehhh(?) ampe summarynya kaga ada.. Firts FF GOT7 guyss.. humor, *mogadehlucu


Happy GOT7 Family

Hallooo,, author bawa FF gaje aneh, dan maunya sih comedy (?_?) Tapi kayaknya garing deh, waktu bikinnya aja rasanya garing gtu, ini juga first FF GOT7 dari author, maklum lah namanya jga BBoy barukan yahhh.. Hehheh  
Happyy readers yahhh, jangan sweetdrop yah ngebacanya -_- hehehe

'Ahhh, elah.. Kelar juga, cape deh gua bisa singset tiap hari gini' ucap Jae bum sambil menrebahkan badannya keliang lahat (?) -ralat- kelantai dance room..  
'Benar apa lu,gua juga cape bingiittzzz tapi ini demi come back kita jugakan' sahut jinyoung yang terengah engah karena tawaf (?) 7 kali -bukan deng, ngedance 7 kali maksudnya-  
Jae bum menoleh ke arah jinyoung, dan matanya membulat sempurna dan serta-merta (?) Wajahnya berdarah -merah merona maksudnya- 'OMO! Lu cantik bingiitt, yeopoo chagiyaaaa' Jae bum loncat ke badan Jinyoung dan jinyoung terkubur kedasar dorm *keberatan jaebum kali*  
'Yaakkkhh! Appa sedeng,ganjen,mesum,kamprettt! Lepasin kaga umma gua! Mati umma gua gra2 lu, gua aduin ompark lu!' Jackson teriak histeris sambil nunjuk2 adegan tindismenindis (?) Jae bum x Jinyoung *omo*  
Jae bum bangkit maninggalkan surganya (?) 'Yaaa! Anak durhaka lu, ngatain appa macam-macam, gua kutuk bogel lu…' Jaebum murka  
Hening  
Hening  
Hening  
Hening  
Hening

,

,  
'Huaaaaaa' seseorang menangis!  
'Ummaa! Appa jahat mau mengutuk jackson hyung, ummaa!' Ternyata bambam merengek dan menghentak kakinya kelantai dance room sampai2 dia terduduk disamping jinyoung yang setengah sadar~  
Jin young langsung bangkit dari pemakaman yang tertunda, mendengar anaknya menangis 'Yaa, jangan menangis bamiie.. Eomma disni ne' jinyoung brusaha membujuk anaknya.  
'Ck dasar anak manja' tiba-tiba seseorang menyeletuk seenak jidatnya dan sontak membuat bambam menoleh.  
'Apa katamu? Anak manja?' Aura-aura tidak sedap dan berbau busuk *eh kaga* dari bambam keluar, amarahnya sedang memuncak seperti ,bagaikan terserang DBD badannya memanas ,tapi bukan karena demam, tapi karena ketumpahan air hangat, *eh -soalnya barusan mark lewat bawa air hanya buat minum eh kesandung kakinya jackson yang lagi molor, kesiram deh ke bambam-  
'Hyaaaa! Ummaa! Appaa! Panass, save me ummaa!' Teriak bambam histeris.  
'Jinyoung lantas mendeathglare suami ke duanya itu (?) *mark* dan jaebum sang suami pertamanya hanya melongo dan tibatiba tertawa karena mendengar yugyeom anak bungsu mereka tertawa sangat aneh  
'Hahah hahahha hihihkhihijkkk jiiahh huahauhahauuah' begitulah kira2, anggap aja boto ijo ketawa gimana ya gtu..  
'Ya! Kalian tidak akan dapat makan selama 2 harii !' Jeritan jinyoung sontak membuat semua menoleh dan bambam berhenti menangis karena mendengar kata 'tidak akan dapat makan selama -2HARI-'  
-Oh tidak aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan ummaaa- bambam membatin..  
Hening  
Hening  
Hening  
Hening  
Hening  
Hening

'Umma, apa aku jga tidak mendapat makan? tanya Yungjae *berani amat ini anak ama umma macam lagi ngamuk  
'Tentu saja dapat, kau,bamiie dan jackson akan dapat makan dan kau yugyeom kau ikut saja dengan appa – appa mu yg jahat itu!' Jinyoung geram!  
'Yaa, chagiyaaa! Aku juga masih dalam masa pertumbuhan' rengen jaebum sambil mendekat kearah jinyoung dan langsung bergelayut didada (?) Jinyoung yang sebelumnya dihuni bambam tapi sekarang bambam sudah tersingkirkan bak laksana bawang merah busuk di pinggir ruangan.  
'Ya yayaa! Lu dasar namja mesum, jahat dan berprikeBAMBAMan! Lu nyakitin bambam lagi eoh! Pergi sana' jinyoung melempar kepala Jaebum dan jaebum terpental ampe ketoilet JYP Ent, yg sedang di huni Ompark, yg sedang meeting dengan syahdunya (?)  
Mark dan yugyeom tidak sanggup menahan tawa sampai akhirnya mark tertawa puas karena saingannya terjebak didalam neraka bersama iblim park (ampyyuunn)  
'Honneeyy, kau tidak seriuskan dengan perkataanmu tadi' mark mulai mengeluarkan aegyonya dan membujuk jinyoung agar mau memberinya makan tanpa ada kata tidak,  
'Honeyy! Apa kata lu honeeyy! Lu sama aje kayak jae bum! Pergi sana atau lu gua lempar ke tumpukan kaos kaki bekas engkongnya JYP! Mau lu?' Sepertinya jinyoung sedang murka..  
Mark lari terbirit-birit dan tanpa melihat jalan dia tersandung jackson yang sedang tidur dan terlempar tepat kedalam keranda kenistaan para kaos kaki bekas engkongnya JYP..  
'Umma, ampuni aku umma' yugyeom membujuk ummanya  
'Tidak kali ini tidak ada pembelaan atau toleransi untuk anak nakal seperti yugyeom,sekarang masuk kekamar dan jangan keluar sampai umma menyuruhmu keluar! Mengerti, cepattt! Masuk kamar!' Yugyeom hanya tertunduk lesu dan kesan karena bambam yg berada didekapan jinyoung seperti bayi yg sedang menyusui sedang mengejeknya .. *kapok lu boto ijo, gangguin bammiee gue sih*

.

.

Makan malam tiba, dan akhirnya jinyoung tidak tega melihat kedua (?) Suaminya semakin mengeriput karena kelaparan dan yugyeom yang semakin ijo (?) Karena belum makan..  
Mereka semua duduk damai dimeja makan dan sampai ketika Yungjae menyadari ada yg kurang diantara mereka  
'Yaa! Mana jacksonn!' Pekiknya heran  
'Ah ne, mana anak ku satu mana?' Jinyoung jeboh  
Acara makan malam kacau semua menghentikan aktifitas makan mereka dan berkeliling mencari rapper atau apalah yg mukanya dah kisut (?)  
'Sampai ketika mereka mendengar tangisan dari dance room yang terkunci  
Jaebum sebagai kepala keluarga (?) Membuka pintu dan ternganga-nganga ampe air liurnya banjir ampe ke thailand, *lebay  
Air bah baru berenti ketika jinyoung menampar jaebum dan menyerobot masuk melihat seorang anak/ engkong2 persisnya tergeletak dengan baju yang basah kuyup,tubuh membiru,dan perut gembung. Kayak habis kelelep..  
*kan brusan banjir..  
'Yaa, elu nape bang geletak gini' kata yugyeom sambil usaha nginjek2 dada jackson buat ngelurain air ,  
-huuekkk , byyuuuer- bak air bah or glasterr mancur setinggi 3 meter menjulang ke angkasa, air dari mulut jackson keluar dan menyebabkan banjir lagi.  
Dan berhubung mark ama jaebum laper berat dan makan aja belum nyampe sesuap , dia teguk deh tuh aih bah ampe lantai dance room dan JYP dorm kering..

'Ah umma ninggalin jackson, gak bangunin jackson, jadi jackson kekurung deh, dan jackson nangis, terus pasti tdi appa buka pintu appa nganga sampe air liurnya bikin banjir jackson kaget, eh jackson kelelep pingsan deh,'

.

.  
Heningg  
Henniinggg  
Heninggg  
Hheennniinggg  
Sampai akhirnya semua mulut terbuka lebar -minus jackson- dan terlontar kata 'OH' *buubbaarrrrr

Yyaa! Seperti yang author bilang ini garing and sumpah deng, gaje bingung. Mana awal mana tengah mana klimaks mana akhir n mana lucunya kaga tau dah…  
Tapi pleaaseeee ;;) *bbuiinngg bbuiinngg RLC yah pleaseeee yaahhh! Muaahhh :3~


End file.
